gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNW-001δ Gundam Throne Eins Delta
The GNW-001δ Gundam Throne Eins Delta'' '(''A.K.A. ''Throne Eins ''Δ) is a variant of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins in ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00T fanwork. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the assasination of Linear Train Industries' Laguna Harvey and Trinity Siblings' defeat in the hand of Ali Al-Saachez, the blueprints for the GNW-Series mobile suits were obtained by the (former) HRL. Impressed by the firepower of the Trinity Gundams, the faction tried to replicate the destroyed Unit 01 as an attempt to build a mobile suit better than the GNX-603T GN-X. While the original Throne Eins was said to combine both Dynames ' long range capability and Virtue 's firepower into a single unit, the Throne Eins Delta slightly improved the design by adding the features present in the Cherudim . Built according to the old GNW-series chassis, the frame of the unit looks exactly the same as the original Throne Eins except for several minor modifications, notably the Gundam faceplate. According to the Chief Engineer, this is to differentiate the new unit from the notorious first Throne Eins. As with the original GNW-series, the particle supply cables aren't present because transfer mechanism is embedded in the frame of the mobile suit. The unit was fitted and tested with a Tau Drive (the green-colored Condensors were reverse-engineered from Kyrios' remnants) but since the advent of the newer GN-Xs and Aheads, the unit never officially left the testing stage but still participated in several operations. Armaments *'''GN Beam Rifle : The standard weapon, less powerful than the GN Launcher but possesses enough firepower to punch through standard mobile suit armor in few shots. This new model comes with two firing configuration: Rapid Mode (Vulcan-type, high rate of fire but low power) and Rifle Mode (semi-auto, high output). In default loadout, Throne Eins Delta only uses a single rifle, but if the needs arise it can be equipped with two for added firepower. *'GN Beam Sabers' : The only melee weapons equipped by the mobile suit. It has an advanced registration system that enables the sabers to activate only on system-acknowledged mobile suits. this was done to prevent the enemy from using the sabers. The sabers, like the standard Throne units' sabers, are fitted with a small GN Condenser to reduce beam dissipation. * GN Launcher : Primary feature of the mobile suit- the high precision, long range high-power twin beam weapon mounted on the backpack of the unit, attached to arms that can be extended. When in use, the Launcher will move to the underarms of the Throne. Just like the original GN Launcher in Throne Eins, the barrels can fold out and extend, forming the twin GN Mega Launcher. In this mode, the accuracy and output are vastly increased but drains more energy. To access the more powerful GN High Mega Launcher, the unit needs to be connected to a particle storage tank or other units for the needed particle supply. : One of the known problems with the Launcher is that it lack support other than the mounting arms, which causes barrel sway. To reduce this, the GN Beam Rifle has a built in attachment point that can be hooked up to the GN Launcher and functions as a stabilizer. The launchers are both equipped with an advanced targeting scope, giving it the accuracy on par with Dynames. * GN Shield Bits : Reverse engineered from the GN Fangs of the Throne Zwei, the Shield Bits are mounted as a six-piece shoulder shield. The Bit Control System installed in the unit enables any pilot without Quantum Brainwaves to utilize the Shield Bits with the help of an AI unit. The Shield Bits can perform offensive and defensive maneuver but must be recharged by docking to the parent unit. *'GN Missiles' : Stored in the backpack and the right shoulder-mounted binder. The GN Missiles uses GN Particles as propulsion while the advanced seeking device helps in guiding the missile. * GN Vulcan : Other than housing GN Missiles, the shoulder-mounted binder on the unit's right arm also houses the GN Vulcan. It has a high rate of fire but low powered. Mainly used to intercept small targets such as aircraft of small missiles. The positioning of the Vulcan gives it a limited firing arc, as it can only move 180° to the right although it can spin 360° up and down. :